Who doesn't search themselves on google?
by xXxrouxXx
Summary: Then, as any sane person would, he felt a compulsion to type in his name, because come on who hasn't ever typed their name into Google just to see what come up? Basically, it's a one-shot about Percy finding fanfiction, I'm not sure about it but xD


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! :D**

Percy Jackson, hero of Olympus, saviour of the world among other things and extreme hot head coupled with ADHD and dyslexia sat in the library. He had told Annabeth to start preparing the funeral for when he finally crawled out of the place, because if he survived, which was unlikely, he wouldn't last long because of shock and embarrassment of meeting people from school here.

However, when Percy had arrived there had been no-one here. The place had, luckily, been deserted. The only presence was the librarian, who with a stern glare over her square glasses and down her pointed nose, had directed him to the computers with one long bony index finger.

Percy had been pretty sure that she had been a monster, perhaps and Fury in disguise, but an hour later of sitting with his back to her he was still alive and no swords, claws or feathers had found their way into his vision.

The reason for the shocking event of Percy entering a library was an essay. An essay on some random historic event, he thought it was called World War Two? Yes, that, it was about the strategies' all sides undertook, and how they managed to get the upper hand over Germany. It was all stupid and too be honest Percy couldn't care less about it, but for all his begging Annabeth had refused to write it for him. In fact she had refused point-blank to help him in any way, not even offering her notes on the same subject.

After an hour of writing waffle, he decided it would be best to break from writing the essay and spend five minutes playing a game. Going to YouTube to change the song again, choosing Green Day Twenty-One Guns, once satisfied he brought up Google. Then, as any sane person would, he felt a compulsion to type in his name, because come on who hasn't ever typed their name into Google just to see what come up?

Percy typed his name in slowly, because whether it was his name or not, the keyboard was hard to read with dyslexia. "P-E-R-C-Y-SPACE-J-A-C-K-S-O-N." He said to himself as he typed, hearing a sharp shushing sound from behind him. "Enter."

He hit the enter button with little force, but it still made a resounding click. After typing his name the computer made a whirring noise and slowed almost to a halt. Suddenly the Google enter box had a little writing under saying, 'About 17,400,000 results (0.07 seconds)'.

Percy blew out a low whistle that was lot of results. He looked at the top one, it read, 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians by Rick Riordran', and Percy nodded, he understood that one. Percy had allowed Chiron to allow a demigod to publish a book about his life to get the camp some money. At first he had objected to it, that meant revealing all his darkest secrets to everyone, it also gave everyone major blackmail material, that campers like Travis and Connor still used, against him. When it had become a major bestseller however Percy had been happy to help the camp.

Squinting at the bright screen Percy slowly scrolled down and then saw one that got his attention. '_Percy is lonely and is wishing for his love. Will the gods answer his plea? __**LukexPercy**__ Slash_' slightly disturbed Percy clicked on the link, not really wanting to know. It took him to a site called fanfiction and slowly but surely Percy read the 'fanfic' and slowly but surely Percy got more disturbed. It didn't take long for Percy to realise what slash meant and he quickly shut down the tab, panting slightly from shock. How wrong was that? Percy was most certainly not gay! He loved Annabeth, not Luke as the 'fic' has suggested and there was no way he would have sex with a guy, let alone Luke!

Steadying his breathing, Percy went back to this 'fanfic' website and looked for the 'Percy Jackson' category. He spent the next hour surfing the fanfictions. He started getting hysterical by the end.

Percy learnt that an OC was another character that he didn't know. He found new characters that he didn't know often used such as Jason, Leo and Piper, apparently from some Heroes of Olympus series where he and Jason swapped places. He also found that a lot of people thought him gay and often paired him with Jason, Leo, Luke, Nico, Charles, the list was endless. There was even constant incest between brothers and sisters, mainly Connor and Travis, and many campers ended up with other campers, or they were stories about how their parents meet and they made it to camp. Many made him some 'Soldier of Chaos' or made them lose the war of Olympus. Sometimes there were crossovers were other series' were crossed with the Percy Jackson one, they freaked him out, perhaps they were people like him having given his story to be published to gain money, unbeknown of fanfiction. He was often turned into a were-wolf, vampire, monster or god. Some even turned him into a girl! That was crossing the line in Percy's book. He loved his genitalia to much!

By the end of his hour while his computer was shutting down, Percy had come to the conclusion that the authors of fanfictions were sick minded people. Only they would put him in situations that were too unlikely to happen, when would Percy ever betray camp just because he was dumped? And on that fact why would Annabeth dump him for another guy? He was perfect!

Having not finished or saved his essay, and not really caring enough to worry about it, Percy stood up shakily, waved at the smirking librarian and left. The way the librarian had looked smug made him feel as if she knew what he had been doing for the past hour, but that was impossible…wasn't it?

Annabeth was sitting, looking at a piece of stuck to the floor rather boredly, at the bottom of the stairs. Percy took a few deep breaths to calm himself, and descended down the stairs. Annabeth upon hearing the small thudding above her, turned and smiled, but after seeing Percy's face her expression turned to one of worry.

She stood up and hugged him when he reached the bottom of the stairs, "Are you okay?" She asked anxiously, "You look as if you've seen a ghost…"

Percy nodded, "I'm…okay."

"You sure?" Annabeth pried.

Percy offered a small uncertain smile, "Yeah."

Annabeth nodded, she would find out later, and stood on her tiptoes to kiss Percy on the lips lightly. "I was thinking of showing you something later." She told him.

"Oh and what would that be?" Percy asked with a small smile as he reached into his bag to get some water.

"Well, you know you have that book out that Rick wrote for you?" Annabeth asked.

Percy nodded uncertainly taking a small sip of water.

"Yeah, so there is this internet community…they write something called fanfictio-" Annabeth never got to finish that sentence because water was sprayed just to the side of her, a few drop connecting with her jacket and face.

"No." Percy said resolutely, "No, no, no and no." Then he turned on his heels and walked off.

Annabeth stood there stunned, not knowing the reason for Percy running off, "Was it something I said?" She muttered to herself, wiping the water from her face, and walking after him.

**Words: 1248**

**So, a little one-shot treat. I know it's rubbish but I'm bored and blech. :D Anyway, I'm unsure in posting this but I have anyway :D**

**xXxrouxXx**


End file.
